Springtrap
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). Or, were you looking for Purple Guy, the human trapped within the Springtrap suit? |-|FNAF3= Springtrap is the main antagonist and only true animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is a massively-damaged rabbit animatronic/springlock suit, as well as the only antagonist that can kill the player and give them a Game Over, as the phantom animatronics can only jumpscare the player and impair their vision and/or hearing and the voice of Lex Lang. Appearance Springtrap is an early model of a Bonnie suit, as he is referred to as Spring Bonnie by the Phone Guy on Night 5 and by the boy in the Night 3 minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic/springlock suit of a drab olive color with darker colors on his stomach and insides of his ears. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Springtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Springtrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from any previous installments in the series. His brown/green nose has an irregular squarish shape due to deterioration. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Several finger joints from each hand are missing their suit overlays. The middle and pinky fingers of his right hand are notably missing their fingertips. A single black button can be seen on the middle of his chest. If look closely to the large hole from his chest which is located under his button, there are multiple red lines. His endoskeleton feet appear wedge-shaped with each sporting five toes. As of 8/8/16, pictures of an early Springtrap model show his visible endoskeleton torso in a shape of an upside-down triangle. It has six "ribs" that almost act like real ones. It also has several "blood-veins" drooping on each side. Both of Springtrap's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be pale gray in color. Oddly enough, the eyes themselves are larger, matching to those from an animatronic than a human, as the corpse contained inside Springtrap is that of an animatronic endoskeleton (with the mummified skull, innards, and blood-veins his only remains). However, the eyes are also deteriorated and printed with nearly visible blood vessels, causing them to look rather eerily human-like. Each iris is black and grayish-green in color with glowing white pupils. He does not typically open his mouth - instead, Springtrap wears a permanent, wide grin as the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. The exceptions to this are during his second jumpscare, the main menu, on CAM 15, his rare boot images, and Scott Cawthon's "Thank You!" image. Close examination of Springtrap and the rare boot images depicting him show that there appear to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. His neck is covered with lines resembling blood vessels. In the boot images, Springtrap has his jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. It is reddish-pink in color with its eye-sockets larger than the eyeballs. Its mouth always remained open with crooked teeth and what appears to be few long strings. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during his second jumpscare, and can also be seen when he's on CAM 15. The corpse's head can also be seen more clearly from Springtrap's early model screenshot. It is revealed in the end-of-night minigame (after completing Night 5) that these are the remains of William Afton after he was killed by the springlocks within the suit. Strangely enough, from Springtrap's render modelling screenshot, William/Purple Guy's corpse doesn't have any ears at all, though the ears may have rotted away over the years. Locations Springtrap enters every room and vent, and therefore, can be seen by every camera unless he is in The Office, the hallway, or outside The Office's doorway. He has two positions per camera, excluding the Vent Cams and CAM 01. There is no known fixed location where he starts, but he generally begins his path from CAM 07, CAM 08, and CAM 09. Behaviour Springtrap acts in a very human-like manner, usually going to more secluded areas of a camera's field of view to attempt to hide from the player. However, he will stare straight into CAM 01, CAM 09, and CAM 13. When around The Office, Springtrap will lurk around and even stare at the player through the window. On occasions when he is about to attack, he will peek in from behind the door, simply staring dead ahead at the player. He will also briefly appear from the right, only to slink away from the peripheral vision. As mentioned in the Night 2 phone call, Springtrap is susceptible to audio distractions and will constantly follow the source of the noise the player creates, possibly due to him mistaking the noise for the sound of actual children. He will only follow the sound when it is played in a location close to where he is. He is also susceptible to the vents being sealed, but will commonly use them as means of getting to the player. Springtrap may also be attracted to the sound of The Office's alarm blaring (when the light flashes red in The Office), and after the ventilation system is left with errors for too long, in which the player starts hallucinating and seeing multiple Springtraps in the cameras, and will soon be jumpscared by the actual Springtrap. Unlike the robotic movements of all of the previous animatronics, Springtrap moves in a fluid manner, slinking into The Office in an almost human-like fashion. History Most other animatronics have endoskeletons and support structures that make it nearly impossible for them to be worn like a suit (without causing serious injury or death). Two special suits (one being Springtrap, and the other one being Fredbear (or presumably Golden Freddy), which were revealed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4), however, were created to be a hybrid between an animatronic and a wearable mascot costume. According to Phone Guy's various calls throughout the week, the mechanical parts inside of Springtrap were designed to be tightly compressed against the outside of the suit, using springlocks to hold them in place to allow someone to enter and wear the suit. However, anyone in the suit would need to be very cautious, because in the event that the springlocks malfunctioned, all the compressed animatronic parts would quickly snap back into place, severely injuring (and likely killing) whoever was inside the suit. Springtrap's spring mechanisms were faulty to the point that breathing on them lubricated them and made them malfunction, thus making it extremely dangerous to wear and leading to Springtrap being put away in an emergency/storage room in which all customers and most employees were not allowed to enter. This is most likely how Springtrap earned his name, trapping the user inside of itself because of faulty springs. The entrances to the aforementioned rooms were later covered up with pseudo walls, thus making these rooms nonexistent to unsuspecting customers and employees. When William Afton returned to the restaurant to dismantle the animatronics, he awoke the ghosts of the five children he murdered. Terrified by the spirits, Purple Guy ran into the safe room where Springtrap was placed for storage. He wore the suit to hide from the ghosts, and the trick appeared to have worked at first, causing him to stand up suddenly and laugh at the ghosts while inside Springtrap. However, the previously mentioned faulty mechanisms within Springtrap malfunctioned, causing Afton to be crushed and sliced by the endoskeleton and gears, thus killing him. Phone Guy's tapes also foreshadow this, as he explains that the person wearing the costumes must not get moisture on the springlocks or make sudden movements to decrease the chance of injury. Afton broke these rules; he made a sudden movement by jumping into the suit, and failed to notice the rainwater seeping into the building and onto the spring locks. On top of that, he was laughing at the spirits, thinking his plan had succeeded. This resulted in the locks becoming loose by moisture and his brutal death. 30 years later, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction was opened as an homage to The Missing Children Incident and other incidents that made Freddy Fazbear's Pizza infamous for being haunted. Employees found Springtrap in one of the safe rooms and reused him for the attraction. However, at night, he roams the halls, possessed by William's spirit. It was unknown what happened to Springtrap when Fazbear's Fright burned down, though it was mentioned that anything that survived the fire was auctioned off and sold. But after the completion of Nightmare mode, if the newspaper that states that Fazbear's Fright burned to the ground is brightened, an image of Springtrap's head can be seen from the Freddy figurine photo at the right side. It is revealed that Springtrap survived, as seen from the final cutscene in Sister Location. |-|FNAF4= While Springtrap does not play any major role in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he does make a few cameo appearances as Spring Bonnie in some Atari-style minigames seen after completing each night in the game. Rather than appearing as himself, Springtrap is replaced with his smaller counterpart, Plushtrap. Appearance Although his appearances in the game are few, they reveal much information on Springtrap's appearance prior to the third game. Due to the fact that the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 occur prior to those of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Springtrap (at the time called "Spring Bonnie") looks very different than his form in the third game. In the Night 4 minigame, during which the protagonist is seen locked in the Supply Closet, a "Spring Bonnie" head can be seen on the top shelf. In this scene, his head strongly resembles a golden Shadow Bonnie head, rather than Springtrap's actual head. Additionally, in the Night 5 minigame, Springtrap is seen again, except now a full body view that is darker, due to him being farther out of the player's view than Fredbear. However, this appearance shows that in addition to his aforementioned similarities with Toy Bonnie, "Spring Bonnie" also possessed a fluffy, round tail. Finally, during the Minigames after Night 2, if the player walks to the room to the left (as prompted to) and then returns back to the room in which they start, the player can briefly see Purple Guy helping someone into the "Spring Bonnie" suit. The player is only able to view this for a brief moment until the doors close on them. Unlike before, in this appearance, "Spring Bonnie" more closely resembles the original Bonnie, in that he appears shorter and pudgier than before. |-|FNAF:SL= While Springtrap does not appear in the main game of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, he only appears briefly at the end cutscene that takes place in the burnt Fazbear's Fright (after the events of the third game) when the player beats all of the Custom Night presets, meaning that he survived the burning of the attraction. Appearance Springtrap appears much as his original design from the third game, although he seems to be missing a few animatronic parts (such as the pelvis and hip which exposes his endoskeleton pelvis and complete lack of "blood-vein" strings), and an extra few rips and tears, making his appearance fell into further disrepair a little bit. From his half-torn right ear, the red wire appears to be cut off. His back from the lowest part of his torso is chopped off. Blood "vessel-tubes" at the front of his neck are missing as well. He is most likely damaged from the fire. His pupils, however, are not glowing white, unlike from the third game, though this could just be the angle and lighting. The rest of Springtrap's features, however, are difficult to locate clearly due to being covered partly by darkness. Cutscene During the whole cutscene, Michael Afton says the following: “ Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize me at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. *slowed down voice* I'm going to come find you. ” After he finishes speaking, Springtrap appears from the right side of the screen before the cutscene ends. |-|FFPS= Springtrap, or as he's credited in the game, William Afton, and sometimes known by fans as Scraptrap, is an antagonist and one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $1000 and the voice of Seth Green. Appearance His appearance has changed drastically since his time in Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. His face is completely different. He now has a different mask and more torn patches in his suit and has lost his left arm up to the elbow, half his left ear, and the rest of his right ear. Inside the suit, William Afton's body, now mostly skeletal can be seen with part of his brain visible through the skull as well as five bony fingers as his right hand. The animatronic's eyes have further sunken into his skull, presumably replacing the human eyes entirely at this point. Fleshy veins and muscle can be seen dangling out of various limbs and inside the torso of the animatronic. As an almost unnoticeable continuity error, the animatronic feet now have fabric over them in FFPS as opposed to bare metal in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The new feet have three large, round toes each. Behaviour Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be misled using an audio system (similar to that of Five Nights at Freddy's 3) to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Story :*SPOILERS* Springtrap's earliest lore bits in FFPS are related to secret minigames. The first is in Fruity Maze's third phase in which he looms behind a girl. While not directly appearing, footprints that are very similar to Springtrap's can be found behind the house in Midnight Motorist's secret minigame, presumably having lured away the child of the abusive father in the game. It is unclear what happened to the girl, or when this even took place. Next, Springtrap was revealed to have survived the fire at the end of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 during the extra scene at the end of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. During the Completion Ending, he burns with the rest of the haunted animatronics. During the ending monologue, Cassette Man refers to him as an old friend, hinting that they used to work together, before William was found to be a psychopath. Cassette Man tells him that the darkest pit of hell has opened for him and to not keep the devil waiting. |-|UCN= Both the original Springtrap and his alternate counterpart William Afton return in Ultimate Custom Night. Behaviour Springtrap Springtrap climbs around in the vent system, making his way toward the vent opening embedded in the wall in front of you. Track him by watching the vent monitor. He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him, but when he is poised to attack you will see his face looking back at you from the vent. Close the vent door on him to send him away. William Afton William Afton will only attack once per night, and there will be no way of knowing in advance when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all. He will always attack from the vent on the right wall, and when he does, there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, the player will have only a fraction of a second to close the vent door or the run will end with Afton screaming in the player's face. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 3 Characters Category:FFPS Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Bonnie variants